1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate peeling device, a method for peeling a substrate, and a method for manufacturing a flexible display device, and more particularly to a substrate peeling device using a laser, a method for peeling a substrate, and a method for fabricating a flexible display device.
2. Discussion of Related Prior Art
When flexible display devices are fabricated, carrier substrates are used to support a structure of flexible display devices while the structure of the flexible display devices is manufactured. The carrier substrates are relatively less flexible. After completing the structure of the flexible display devices, the carrier substrates are separated from the structure of the flexible display devices using a substrate peeling device. The substrate peeling device is used to separate the structure of the flexible devices from the carrier substrates using a laser.